<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Past Doesn't Matter by Sangoro (HikariMat)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100003">Your Past Doesn't Matter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro'>Sangoro (HikariMat)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Universo Original Pós-WCI [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cockblocking, Drunken Confessions, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Sanji's trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A aparição de um monstro traz lembranças ruins da infância de Sanji.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Universo Original Pós-WCI [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Past Doesn't Matter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Postada originalmente em junho de 2019.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O Sunny estava aportado na costa de uma ilha floresta e metade do bando havia saído para explorar, com exceção de Franky que havia ficado para consertar o mastro do navio, Robin que estava lendo um livro e vigiando o navio próximo a Franky, Zoro e Sanji que estavam se beijando loucamente na cozinha...</p>
<p>E por se beijar loucamente entendia-se em Zoro abusando do pobre cozinheiro inocente que apenas estava tentando fazer seu trabalho... Sentado em cima da mesa... Com o moreno no meio de suas pernas... Que estavam agarradas no corpo grande... E as mãos desesperadamente puxando-o pelos fios verdes...</p>
<p>— Marimo... — Sanji gemeu ao ter o pescoço atacado em beijos e mordidas, incentivando o moreno a continuar o trabalho. Ele sentiu a língua quente subindo até sua orelha e em seguida os dentes prendendo o lóbulo. Era tão delirante, ele amava ser atacado daquele jeito, mesmo que estivessem correndo total risco de Franky ou Robin abrirem aquela porta e os flagrarem, parecia que o detalhe apenas o excitava mais. Não estavam fazendo nada de errado, não deixaria o imbecil ir tão longe a ponto de transarem na cozinha... Não de novo.</p>
<p>O loiro arfou de prazer e puxou a nuca do moreno para trás, apenas o suficiente para beijá-lo outra vez. Sentiu as mãos abusadas do imbecil adentrando sua camisa e indo em direção a seus mamilos, e Sanji nem pensou em impedi-lo. Zoro era um pervertido mesmo e parecia tão excitado... Talvez não fosse uma má ideia foder ali...</p>
<p>Sanji sentiu sua cintura ser puxada para frente e sua ereção que sequer notara até então roçar contra a de Zoro que estava mais pulsante que a dele. Merda, ele aceitaria transar tão fácil.</p>
<p>— Você está tão entregue, ero-kokku... — Zoro interrompeu o beijo para provocá-lo e morder seu pescoço, deixando uma marca que provavelmente mais tarde ocasionaria em um chute quando o loiro notasse aquilo bem visível na carne branca. — Nunca te vi tão fácil assim...</p>
<p>— Cala a boca. — Sanji puxou novamente seu homem para si e atacou seus lábios. Começou a roçar mais intensamente sua ereção com a do moreno, que soltou gemidos que agradavam e muito seus ouvidos. Estavam tão excitados com a situação, a adrenalina de serem pegos a qualquer momento os deixava mais no clima.</p>
<p>Apreciando o momento, o cozinheiro estava imerso naquele homem. As línguas brigavam por controle, as mãos de Zoro abusavam deliciosamente de seu corpo, era tudo perfeito. Perfeito... Naquele momento de excitação, Sanji abriu os olhos e sua visão foi diretamente em um bicho horrendo e enorme bem na parede de sua preciosa cozinha. Ele piscou várias vezes achando que não havia nada e fosse só sua visão que estava embaçada por ficar tanto tempo de olhos fechados ou pela excitação, mas na terceira piscada ele ainda enxergava aquele monstro cabeludo cheio de pernas na madeira.</p>
<p>Ele basicamente congelou no lugar e todo seu corpo começou a tremer. Uma das mãos trêmulas foi até o ombro do moreno e o apertou, mas não existia qualquer força naquele toque. Zoro estava tão concentrado em lhe abusar que não parecia ter percebido, mas, para sua surpresa, ao tocar o ombro dele, o moreno parou totalmente o que fazia e lhe abraçou, como se tivesse notado seu estado.</p>
<p>— Tudo bem? — Zoro sussurrou em seu ouvido e Sanji se agarrou em seu corpo, escondendo o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, mas seus olhos não saíram do monstro em nenhum instante, como se caso fizesse, o monstro fosse voar em cima de si e devorá-lo.</p>
<p>— Tem um monstro cabeludo na parede... — O corpo menor estava totalmente trêmulo em seus braços e o moreno sequer entendia o que estava acontecendo. — Tira ele, por favor, Zoro.</p>
<p>O espadachim piscou várias vezes sem entender nada. O que estava acontecendo com seu namorado? Sanji nunca agiu daquela forma covarde por um monstro do Novo Mundo. Ele era um cara tão corajoso quanto o próprio Zoro. Não entendia. E por favor? Sanji não falava aquelas palavras de forma alguma. Ele olhou para trás e viu uma aranha que não deveria ser maior que uma mão. Em outras circunstâncias caçoaria do loiro por estar com medo, mas ele parecia tão desesperado... Tão frágil... E Zoro sentiu uma necessidade enorme de protegê-lo.</p>
<p>Zoro se desvencilhou dos braços de um loiro que continuava trêmulo e foi até a pequena aranha. Pegou a espada e com a bainha a fez subir, para então levá-la para fora da cozinha. Sanji o observou durante todo o processo, ainda com temor nos olhos, e quando o moreno voltou para a cozinha, o cozinheiro já nem estava mais sentado na mesa.</p>
<p>— Kokku? — Zoro o chamou e Sanji estava tão envergonhado e se sentindo tão patético que sequer olhou para trás.</p>
<p>— Foi mal, marimo. Perdi o clima. — Dito, o cozinheiro entrou na dispensa e se trancou lá, demorando tempo o suficiente para Zoro desistir de esperar, enquanto estivesse ali, Sanji não sairia daquele lugar fechado tão cedo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Aquele dia foi estranho. Sanji o evitou durante todo o tempo que estavam perto um do outro e parecia que só de seus olhares se cruzarem o cozinheiro ficava envergonhado. Era estranho, normalmente receberia um xingamento ou um chute por ficar secando-o não tão discretamente. A todo momento Zoro quis jogá-lo contra a parede e perguntar que merda estava acontecendo.</p>
<p>Frustrado, apenas continuou irritado, mesmo após a janta. E seguiu em silêncio até todo o bando ir dormir. Queria saber o que estava acontecendo com seu loiro, mas não iria fazer na frente dos outros. Como o homem delicado que era, o espadachim invadiu o território sagrado de Sanji, pisando forte na madeira do navio e chamando a atenção do loiro que parecia preparar algo de antemão para o dia seguinte enquanto fumava, como sempre.</p>
<p>— Ei... — E para a surpresa do moreno, Sanji foi o primeiro a se pronunciar. Inesperadamente ele se virou para Zoro e sorriu de leve, fazendo-o corar. Não esperava aquela reação, na verdade esperava ter que insistir até o outro ceder.</p>
<p>Sem saber como seguir com a discussão, ele apenas coçou a nuca e andou até a bancada que dividia a cozinha, ficando de frente para o loiro que se encontrava na pia. Encostou a mão no queixo e ficou observando seu homem ali. Sanji sorriu para ele e pareceu que seu coração falhou por um momento.</p>
<p>O cozinheiro pegou uma garrafa de sake e dois copos, sentou-se ao lado do marimo e ainda sorrindo, empurrou a garrafa para ele, que serviu os dois copos. Sanji tomou um grande gole, deixando o outro surpreso. Normalmente ele não era tão fã de bebidas alcóolicas. Estranhou, mas não é como se não gostasse de vê-lo dividindo a bebida consigo.</p>
<p>Em silêncio, eles permaneceram bebendo por um bom tempo, talvez horas. Sanji já terminara um maço de cigarros e havia reposto a garrafa várias vezes, parecia que ele estava bebendo mais que o próprio bebum, como se tentasse afogar a mágoa ou coisa assim. Diversas vezes Zoro tentou iniciar uma conversa, porém nunca conseguiu achar as palavras certas. O loiro estava distraído e não parecia dar atenção para sua pessoa, era melhor ficar em silêncio admirando o rosto alheio tomando aquela tonalidade avermelhada que combinava tão bem com a pele branca.</p>
<p>Sem perceber, Zoro estava sorrindo bobamente apaixonado observando seu homem, que facilmente percebeu aquilo, mesmo que já estivesse bem alterado pelo álcool. O espadachim ficava tão lindo sorrindo daquela forma... Então, complemente manhoso, Sanji se inclinou para o lado, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do maior.</p>
<p>— Sabe, marimo... — Ele começou a falar baixo, chamando a atenção alheia. Teve que respirar profundamente para não desistir do assunto, mas por seu estado alterado era mais simples soltar tudo. Ele queria, devia e faria. — Eu sou um príncipe.</p>
<p>Zoro piscou várias vezes, confuso. Então quando o imbecil ficava bêbado ele começava a se achar? Pronto para rebater e xingar até cansar o namorado idiota, ele encostou em um dos ombros do menor e o apertou de leve, para perceber a expressão triste no olhar distante do loiro. Que merda? Aquela não era a cara arrogante de sempre do imbecil convencido. Sem saber o que dizer ou fazer, apenas soltou um ruído que causou um sorrisinho bobo no outro.</p>
<p>— Três irmãos gêmeos e uma irmã. — Sanji riu de si mesmo com aquela piada. Irmãos... Claro. Zoro continuou calado, esperando a conclusão daquela conversa aparentemente sem sentido e nexo, pareciam apenas palavras soltas no ar. — Eu sou tão fraco...</p>
<p>— Você não é fraco. — Zoro o interrompeu sem pensar, demonstrando irritação. O sorriso que o loiro deu iluminou completamente a noite.</p>
<p>— Eu era... Eles... Ruins... — Sanji soluçou em meio a frase, e Zoro jurou que não era por causa da bebida. — Comigo... O pai deles também...</p>
<p>— Pai deles? — O moreno arqueou a sobrancelha, não gostando do rumo daquelas palavras desconexas.</p>
<p>— É... Ele... Minha mãe... — O loiro falou com a voz falha, sentindo um gosto horrível na garganta. — Morreu... Por mim...</p>
<p>Naquele momento, a dúvida de Zoro do outro estar chorando se confirmava. Ele viu as lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos do loiro e não soube o que fazer. O que poderia fazer? Mesmo se falasse que não foi culpa dele, ele negaria e insistiria que foi sim. Pior, alegaria que Zoro não sabia de nada do que aconteceu. A única reação que sobrou foi passar o braço pelos ombros do loiro e deixar que apoiasse a cabeça em seu peito, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos. Sanji poderia chorar o quanto quisesse em seus braços.</p>
<p>Desesperado, o loiro apertou as mãos na roupa de Zoro, e escondeu o rosto no peito dele. Não gostava daquela reação, não queria que o namorado o visse naquele estado. Claro que parte da culpa da reação talvez exagerada era da bebida, mas no fundo realmente se sentia daquela forma. Queria chorar, gritar, xingar. Odiava seu passado, odiava aquelas lembranças horríveis. Sanji realmente se sentia culpado por tudo, mesmo que não tivesse culpa de nada.</p>
<p>— Sanji... — O espadachim segurou seu rosto e o puxou brevemente para cima apenas para poder olhar o rosto choroso e agradeceu por ele estar tão bêbado que sequer notaria a vergonha em seu rosto por tê-lo chamado pelo nome. Tocou as bochechas com as costas de sua mão, para em seguida avançar e juntar seus lábios aos do amado. Só aquilo era o suficiente para o loiro, era mais valioso que milhões de palavras de conforto. Zoro aceitava aquela sua parte horrível, por mais que tivesse certeza que não era culpa dele e mesmo se fosse, ele aceitaria. Iria protegê-lo de todos os irmãos ruins, do não-pai e de quem quer que fosse. Se odiava tanto por não ter ido atrás do loiro daquela vez, o deixou sozinho quando aparentemente foi quando Sanji mais precisou...</p>
<p>— Aquela máscara... Aquela cela escura horrível e suja... — Sanji passou as mãos pelo rosto, tentando secar ou esconder as lágrimas, sequer conseguia processar tudo aquilo. A constante vontade de morrer ainda era presente, a culpa pela perda da mãe, a necessidade de desaparecer, a dor de tudo que seus irmãos o fizeram sentir... — É tão horrível eu simplesmente ter nascido?</p>
<p>Sanji estava chorando desesperadamente nos braços do moreno, mostrando seu lado mais frágil e que considerava mais patético. Era vergonhoso. Por ser tão fraco e covarde havia estragado tudo com Zoro, assim como fazia com todas as outras pessoas. Patético. Fraco. Covarde. Perdedor. A vergonha da família. Uma existência indesejada por todos.</p>
<p>— Toda hora os bichos em meu corpo... — O loiro tocava desesperadamente seu rosto, como se tentasse tirar algum inseto horrível que tanto temia, chegando até a começar a se arranhar e quase se machucar caso não tivesse as mãos paradas por Zoro. Era como se toda vez que fechava os olhos ainda sentisse vermes passeando por seu rosto, dentro da máscara, sem conseguir evitar. — Eu não podia fazer nada para tirá-los...</p>
<p>— Olha para mim, seu idiota. — O moreno tentou segurar as mãos do menor com apenas uma mão enquanto segurava seu rosto com a outra, tocando-o incrivelmente delicado. Nem se reconhecia, não sabia que poderia deixar de usar sua força assim. Mas por Sanji, ele conseguiria.</p>
<p>Os olhos molhados do loiro piscaram várias vezes como se aos poucos fosse voltando a si. Olhou no olho verde do outro, vendo o quanto havia o deixado preocupado. Sentia a confiança sendo transmitida pelo olhar dele. Era tão bom se sentir seguro nos braços de alguém pela primeira vez em sua vida.</p>
<p>— Zoro... É você... — Sanji sorriu vendo que era seu namorado ali e que não existia nada de ruim em seu corpo. Era só uma ilusão, apenas sua mente lhe pregando uma peça com aquelas lembranças horríveis.</p>
<p>— É, sou eu, quem mais seria? — Ele resmungou parecendo irritado, mesmo que não estivesse e tudo aquilo fosse só seu jeito natural. Se levantou do banquinho e segurou o rosto do menor, olhando no fundo de seus olhos. — Escuta... Eu não sei muito sobre o que aconteceu no seu passado e não me importo, mas... Você é importante para todos no bando e... — Zoro pausou e coçou a nuca, constrangido. — ...Importante para... Mim...</p>
<p>Zoro desejou desviar o olhar, mas seu namorado precisava de sua face verdadeira no momento. Droga, era tão vergonhoso e o idiota estava bêbado, talvez nem se lembrasse no dia seguinte. E mesmo se lembrasse, seria ainda mais constrangedor. Tsc.</p>
<p>— Você sabe... — Zoro abraçou o loiro pela cintura e com o rosto queimando de vergonha e ainda olhando no fundo dos olhos azuis, ele soltou atrapalhado, acariciando a bochecha lisinha do outro. — E-eu te amo, Sanji...</p>
<p>E ele desejou se esconder daqueles olhos enormes e surpresos o encarando. Talvez fosse uma péssima ideia dizer aquelas palavras pela primeira vez com o menor naquele estado, mas era ali que ele mais precisava ouvir. Sem pensar, ele selou seus lábios aos dele, beijando-o tão atrapalhado quanto aquela declaração estúpida.</p>
<p>E ao se separar, ele sussurrou outra vez no ouvido do cozinheiro que o amava, com a voz estranhamente suave e calma. Sanji concordou com a cabeça e voltou a beijá-lo, dessa vez mais intensamente com as línguas se tocando em desespero.</p>
<p>O beijo não durou muito, porque minutos depois o loiro simplesmente adormeceu em seus braços.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No dia seguinte, quando acordou, Sanji estava em seu beliche no quarto dos homens. Não sabia como havia chegado ali, mas tinha uma leve ideia. Sua cabeça estava doendo e ele prometeu que nunca mais iria beber tanto.</p>
<p>Assim que saiu do quarto, foi em direção ao último lugar que se lembrava ter visto o namorado e no caminho acendeu um de seus cigarros e tragou profundamente como se não fizesse aquilo há anos. Sua cabeça doía tanto que teria que visitar Chopper mais tarde.</p>
<p>Em passos lentos e meio atrapalhados ele foi até o deck onde seu idiota estava dormindo jogado no chão. Sanji então se ajoelhou e deu um beijo na testa do moreno, depois em seus lábios, até chegar na orelha com os três brincos e beijá-los um por um. Ele sabia que Zoro estava muito bem acordado e jamais perderia a oportunidade de provocá-lo.</p>
<p>— Eu me lembro. — Dito, ele lambeu o lóbulo da orelha do outro, sentindo-o mais quente. Zoro estava corado e era tão fofo.</p>
<p>— C-cala a boca, ero-kokku! — Imediatamente ele se levantou e colocou as mãos nas espadas para sacá-las e atacar o imbecil que estava sorrindo vitorioso. E com aquele sorriso, Zoro resolveu abandonar a posição de ataque e apenas coçar a nuca envergonhado.</p>
<p>E antes que Sanji se virasse para ir até a cozinha, o moreno teve uma leve impressão que ouviu um “Eu também” dos lábios dele. Aquele idiota vergonhoso.</p>
<p>Sanji com certeza estava tão corado quando o outro idiota por causa da declaração e não havia nenhuma chance de ele encarar Zoro outra vez naquele dia. Ele apenas poderia agradecer ao Deus da cozinha por permiti-lo lembrar-se da declaração do moreno, seria horrível pensar que havia perdido aquilo e principalmente esquecer a expressão linda e envergonhada que ele fizera.</p>
<p>Era algo que levaria em sua mente pelo resto de sua vida e aguardaria ansioso até uma próxima declaração, caso ocorresse algum dia. Quem sabe quando ambos deixassem de ser covardes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>